


A Cat's Life｜一只猫的生活意见

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: “说起来，你真的能把人变成动物吗？”托尼又倒了一杯咖啡，忽然抬起头来问斯特兰奇。“我——能是能，”斯特兰奇捕捉到托尼眼里的光，迟疑着答道，“你问这个干什么？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间设定New Avengers V1 (2005)，因为那时候比较快乐。

派对结束以后，复仇者大宅里没喝醉的人不剩几个，还留在客厅里的人基本都神志不清了。卢克·凯吉趴在暖气片旁，嘴里似乎念叨着“怎么不开灯”，手不停地拍打着暖气开关。丹尼·兰德和杰西卡·琼斯试图再开一瓶白兰地，但他们没能找到开瓶器，五秒钟之后选择砸碎了瓶颈——等等，他们为什么会在这里？金刚狼可能是喝得最多的一个，毕竟冰箱里的啤酒基本是被他一个人干掉的。他现在正仰面躺在翻倒的沙发后面，周围散落着啤酒瓶的残骸，地板上出现了一些可怕的裂缝。

“你觉得他还活着吗？”斯特兰奇怀疑地打量了一番地上的金刚狼，转头去问身边的托尼。

“我不知道，”托尼在较远一侧的沙发上坐下，喝了一口气泡苹果汁，“不如你去踢他一脚？”

“我可不想身上多六个窟窿，”斯特兰奇哼了一声，又四顾周遭的一片狼藉，“再告诉我一次这究竟是为了什么？”

“为了庆祝孤岛监狱事件完满解决，顺便欢迎罗根加入新复仇者。”

“但这和我有什么关系？”

“我好久没见过你了，”托尼坐直身体，眼里浮现出微弱的笑意，“过来，既然你不想戳金刚狼，那就离我近一点。”

斯特兰奇叹了口气，放下酒杯走过来。靠近时他看到托尼一双蓝眼闪着明亮的光，没饮酒却带着些醺然似的快活。斯特兰奇低头看着他，手背抚上对方带伤的脸颊，下一秒就被不由分说地拉进一个吻里。他回过神来的时候发现自己跨坐在托尼的大腿上，充斥感官的是托尼身上昂贵的淡香氛味，和嘴唇上的苹果甜香。他过一会儿就被吻得气喘吁吁了；托尼把他按倒在沙发上，这会儿开始舔吻他的颈子，斯特兰奇侧过头去把呻吟声藏起来。

暖气片上的卢克·凯吉咕噜了一声，跌跌撞撞地站起来又很快跌了回去。斯特兰奇心脏狂跳，轻轻挣扎了一下试图坐起来，但托尼抱他抱得很紧。

“松开，”他喘着气，压低声音道，“别在……别在这里。”

“没事，”托尼仍旧吻他，手更加不安分地探进他衣服里，“他们都醉得不省人事了。”

“那也不行……”

但托尼的手仍未停下，斯特兰奇很快就被撩拨得浑身发热了。他侧过身去试图避开托尼的触碰，但托尼显然不会轻易遂他的意；那灵巧的手这回往下探了，隔着衣料覆上斯特兰奇已经勃起的下身，然后轻轻一揉。斯特兰奇差一点就叫了出来，脑子一片白热。他花了好一会儿才回过神来，终于下定决心用上了些力气，用手肘抵住托尼的肩膀将他格开。

“我向上帝发誓，托尼·斯塔克，”他咬着牙，压低声音道，“你再胡闹，我就把你变成甲虫！”

托尼吃痛似的闷哼一声向后倒去。他一只手撑住身体，另一只手朝斯特兰奇摆了摆，过了好一会儿才声音发抖地开口：“你怎么这么野蛮！”

他气喘吁吁地靠在沙发上，抬起头来时脸色发白，肩膀处有血透过白色的衬衫渗出来。斯特兰奇心里一沉，这会儿什么旖旎心思都没了，凑过去欲看他的伤。

“对不起我——”斯特兰奇咬住嘴唇，指尖拂上托尼的肩膀，“我不知道你身上有伤。让我看看？严重吗？”

托尼摇摇头，虚虚握住他发抖的手。“没事，”他睁开眼睛，湛蓝的瞳子依旧亮得惊人，“没什么事。你说得对，我看我们还是上楼去吧。”

斯特兰奇点点头，看了一眼周围的狼藉，并暗暗同情了一下可怜的管家埃德温·贾维斯先生。托尼捉着他的手站起来，二人很快进了电梯，把一群不知死活的醉汉扔在身后。他们回到顶楼的卧室，托尼很快便像骨头散架似的倒在床上，目光仍旧循着斯特兰奇翻找药箱的身影。

“没那么严重，”托尼说，“给我一片扑热息痛就好了。当然，如果你愿意和我做爱，那我会好得更快。”

“你的脑子也落在蛮荒之地了吗？”斯特兰奇没好气地说，上药时手上却还是很仔细，“我很不愿意说你是个蠢货，但你现在越来越像了。”

“随便你怎么说，只要我还在光照会一天，就说明你我智力处于同一水平。”托尼斜乜着他，乌黑的睫毛把蓝眼半掩住。

斯特兰奇哼了一声，但还是给他找出一盒消炎镇痛药，并倒上一杯水。

“为了你的智力着想，你现在应该睡觉了。众所周知，熬夜使人变笨，还会影响性能力。“

“好啦，好啦，”托尼举起双手表示投降，“不过，你说的是真的吗？”

“当然是真的，”斯特兰奇笃定地说，“研究表明，晚睡会使人记忆力衰退，还会损害心脏——”

“不是说这个，”托尼打断了他，“是你蛮横地袭击我时说的。你说你要把我变成甲虫？”

斯特兰奇沉吟片刻，然后开口道：“理论上来讲，我是可以把你变成动物，不过不一定是甲虫。不过之前我是开玩笑的，我不会未经你同意就把你变成动物。”

“那我谢谢你？”

“不客气，”斯特兰奇拉过毯子，自己也躺进了被窝，“现在睡觉。”

翌晨他们在复仇者大宅的餐厅吃早饭，其余的人似乎仍在宿醉，厨房里不见人影。

“早安，斯塔克先生，斯特兰奇医生。”埃德温·贾维斯顶着乌黑的眼圈，为他们斟上咖啡和茶。“希望您和朋友们昨晚玩得还算满意。”

“呃，”托尼咽了一口唾沫，觉得贾维斯似乎秃得更厉害了，“辛苦你了。”

“没有的事，先生。”贾维斯慢条斯理地说，“您现在相当贴心，派对现场不再遗落特殊行业女士的底裤了。”

托尼侧过头去咳了一声，讪讪地埋头吃炒蛋。斯特兰奇低着头忍笑，终于在贾维斯离开后忍俊不禁。

“不得了，斯塔克先生，”斯特兰奇笑得发抖，“原来你也有哑口无言的时刻。贾维斯先生，他一直这么，呃——妙语连珠吗？”

“一直这样，”托尼抬起头来看他，眼睛含笑，“从我小时候起就是。‘您真聪明，只炸了一个瓦斯炉’、‘您真贴心，圣诞节第二天竟然回家了’。”他端着茶杯学贾维斯的英国口音，只是蹩脚得像《欢乐满人间》里的迪克·凡·戴克。

“不过他挺宽容的，”斯特兰奇轻轻摇摇头，又啜了口茶，“要是我在圣所像这样开派对，王一定会杀了我。”

“是啊，”托尼点点头，“所以我决定假装不知道他在和彼得的婶婶约会这件事了。”

“什么？”斯特兰奇这回是真的把茶洒了，“贾维斯和梅·帕克吗？”

“是的，我90%肯定。”托尼直视着斯特兰奇的眼睛，“另外，卢克·凯吉、杰西卡·琼斯和铁拳在搞3P，这个我100%肯定。”

“我不确定我真的想知道这么多，”斯特兰奇扶额，“你为什么这么八卦？”

“我不是八卦，我只是洞察力强。”托尼挑起一边眉毛，继续吃炒蛋。

“说起来，”斯特兰奇抬起头来，若有所思地道，“你觉得有多少人知道我们在约会？”

“里德知道，也就意味着苏珊知道，”托尼开始掰着手指数，“珍妮特知道，我不敢不告诉她，因为我怕被她用高跟鞋踩烂蛋蛋。她老公可能也知道。彼得·帕克不知道，因为他很迟钝；金刚狼不知道，因为他根本不关心。别的人我就不确定了。”

“哦，那也没几个人啊。”斯特兰奇沉吟道，“那我老是来这里会不会很奇怪？”

“你再多来来就不奇怪了，”托尼笑着说，“他们自己会发现的。”

“好吧，既然你这么说。”斯特兰奇轻轻摇摇头。现在天色还早，熹微的晨光透过明亮的落地窗洒进来，餐厅里弥漫着馥郁的咖啡和红茶香气。这是他们拥有的为数不多的宁静早晨，在闲聊与早茶中流过的时光似乎都变得慢了些。

“说起来，你真的能把人变成动物吗？”托尼又倒了一杯咖啡，忽然抬起头来问斯特兰奇。

“我——能是能，”斯特兰奇捕捉到托尼眼里的光，迟疑着答道，“你问这个干什么？”

“就是问问，”托尼答道，但他的眼神却在说另一回事，“你变出来的除了甲虫还有什么？”

“什——”斯特兰奇有些摸不着头脑，但旋即回忆起昨晚睡前的对话。“其实我无法控制对方会被变成什么。每个人的精神都有与其对应的一种动物，我的咒语只是将精神对应体物质化而已。每个人都可能是甲虫，也可能是别的任何动物。”

“原来如此，”托尼若有所思地点点头，“真是歪理。”

“你——”斯特兰奇把茶杯放下，出了口气，“你问了这么多，就为了说一句‘真是歪理’？”

“好吧，好吧，我不说了，关于魔法还是歪理这个话题我们能吵一百年。那你是什么动物，斯蒂芬？你变过你自己吗？”

“没有，”斯特兰奇说，“我变我自己，那谁来把我变回来呢？”

“唉，那真遗憾，”托尼假模假式地叹了口气，接着抬起头来看着斯特兰奇，“你觉得我是什么动物？”

“我不知道。甲虫？”

“这可真是确凿无疑的歪理了，”托尼说，“但你不好奇吗？我会是什么动物，你会是什么动物？”

“我挺好奇的，但我没法知道，除非真的把你变成动物。”

托尼沉默了半晌，接着开口道：“那你想试试吗？”

斯特兰奇以为自己听错了。他抬起头来，发现托尼正看着他，不是开玩笑的眼神。

“托尼，这不是儿戏，”他叹了口气，“我知道你讨厌魔法。我不会对你做你不愿意的事。”

“要是我说我愿意呢？”托尼正色道。斯特兰奇放下茶杯，看着托尼的眼睛，确认对方不是在逗乐子。

“托尼，”斯特兰奇捏了捏鼻梁，耐心地说，“你不用强迫自己做不想做的事。不论为了什么理由。”

“我说了，我想，”托尼捉住他的手，加重了语气道，“试试吧，医生。好奇偶尔会压倒厌恶。”

“但你还是厌恶。你真的愿意吗？”

“只要你能把我变回来？”托尼说。他看起来有些紧张，但眼里有些真实存在的期冀，斯特兰奇没法无视它。

“我当然能，”斯特兰奇点头道，“但我还是要问，你确定吗？”

“我确定，”托尼回答的速度有些过快了，“试试看？”

“你真的执意如此的话。”斯特兰奇迟疑着道，“你不是斯库鲁人变的吧？你知道，如果你是的话，接下来立马就会露馅。”

“得了吧，快点，”托尼笑着摇了摇他的手臂，“对了，我要是真的变成了甲虫，你可不能把我扔了。”

“那可难说，格里高尔，”斯特兰奇很快便结好了法印，小小的闪电在他手指间噼啪作响，“你准备好了吗？”

“我很想说没有，但那样的话恐怕我这辈子也不会再尝试这个了，”托尼由于紧张而变得话多，“希望我不是在干蠢事。来吧，医生。如果我变成了甲虫，请你立刻把我变回来，然后我们假装这事没发生过。”

斯特兰奇点点头，看了一阵托尼的眼睛，然后咏唱了一段很短的咒文。他流转着闪电的手覆盖在托尼的手背上，接着空气中闪过一阵眩目的白光，斯特兰奇下意识地闭上了眼睛。

他再次睁开眼睛时，眼前的托尼已经不见了。取而代之的是，椅子上出现了一只猫——或者说是一只看起来像猫的生物。斯特兰奇并非百分之百肯定那是猫，因为他实在是太大了，大约有接近三英尺长，斯特兰奇从未见过这么大的猫。大猫全身覆盖蓬松飘逸的银白色被毛，额头和背部都生着华丽的虎斑纹，毛蓬蓬的大尾巴像一枚柔软的掸子。斯特兰奇走近了去看；猫的耳朵又宽又长，顶上生着一撮尖尖的脊毛。他的眼睛是宝石一般的蓝色——那毫无疑问是托尼的眼睛。

猫坐在椅子上，蓬松的尾巴上下摇晃着，眼睛以询问的神情看着斯特兰奇，好像在问他自己看起来怎么样。斯特兰奇不知道自己为什么能从一张猫脸上看出表情——但事情就是这样发生了。

“恭喜你，托尼，你变成了一只猫，”斯特兰奇继续打量着他眼前的生物，“我觉得应该是猫吧。非常漂亮，和你本人一样。”

猫点点头，然后叫了一声，似乎在应和斯特兰奇的话。那的确是猫的叫声，不是狮子、花豹或什么别的猫科动物，斯特兰奇觉得那声音很好听。猫——托尼，现在应该这么说——轻盈地从椅子上跃下来，跑到餐厅侧面的落地镜前，准备好好欣赏自己的形容。

他的确非常好看，即使是作为一只猫。优雅、健壮、华丽，不论在何处都能轻易成为所有人目光的焦点。托尼在镜子前转了几圈，然后侧着身子坐下，蓬松的大尾巴轻轻晃动。他似乎对自己的尾巴尤为满意。

斯特兰奇在他身边坐下，伸手摸了摸他颈子上的毛。他脖颈一圈的毛尤为蓬松浓密，好像一条毛茸茸的大围巾。

“这毛也太好了，”斯特兰奇赞叹道，“我能抱抱你吗，托尼？”

托尼叫了一声，然后用脸蹭了蹭斯特兰奇的手。斯特兰奇觉得这应该就是同意了。

他又摸了一会儿猫背上的被毛，然后两只手把他抱了起来。猫的重量令斯特兰奇吃了一惊，他少说得有20磅重；托尼毫无疑问是斯特兰奇这辈子抱过的最大的猫。

斯特兰奇把猫抱到沙发上，然后挨着他坐下。托尼马上蹭了过来，脑袋搁在斯特兰奇的大腿上，又在他身上蹭了蹭。斯特兰奇轻轻挠着他的下巴；猫很快发出了愉快的咕噜咕噜声。现在逗乐托尼似乎变成了一件很容易的事。

客厅外面响起高跟鞋的脚步声时，斯特兰奇已经抱着猫玩了好一会儿。他以前没养过什么动物，都不知道自己能对一只猫这样乐此不疲。斯特兰奇觉得自己体内像是有个开关被打开了。

高跟鞋的声音在客厅门口停住；衣着时髦、妆容精致的珍妮特·凡·戴恩小姐从门口探头进来，四处张望。

“斯特兰奇医生，”珍和斯特兰奇打了个招呼，很快目光就被客厅里的另一位成员吸引住了，“那是……猫吗？”

“是的？”斯特兰奇答道，“日安，珍。”

“我从来没见过这么大的猫！”珍叫道，接着踩着高跟鞋在沙发上坐下。托尼和斯特兰奇都紧张地坐直了身子。

“这是托尼养的猫吗？”珍盯着托尼，然后问斯特兰奇，“他什么时候养猫了？”

“这是我的猫。”斯特兰奇把猫抱过来；托尼很配合地叫了一声，并勉力把自己挤进斯特兰奇怀里。

“哇，酷，你带它来串门了？”珍不依不挠地坐过来，伸手摸托尼的头，“它叫什么名字？”

“安东……咳，”斯特兰奇僵硬地编造道，“安东内拉。”

“还是个西班牙名字，”珍开始摸托尼的大尾巴，“Hola, niña.（你好，小姑娘）”

“呃，不是姑娘，”斯特兰奇把猫抱到大腿上——他真的好重，“是个小伙子。”

“原来你喜欢给男猫起女名，”珍了然道，“很多人都这样，可以理解。我有个拉丁美洲朋友，给他的所有宠物起名叫伊莎贝拉·达·席尔瓦。”

斯特兰奇连忙点头称是，又问道：“珍，你来这边是有什么事吗？”

“对，我差点忘了，”珍坐起来，手终于从托尼身上拿开了，“我有事找你男朋友，关于纳米级装备改进的。他在吗？”

“真不巧，不在，”斯特兰奇看了一眼猫，“他有事去公司了。不如你晚点再来？”

“也只能这样了，”珍叹了口气，又看了一眼斯特兰奇怀里的猫，“你的猫太漂亮了。能借给我玩几天吗？”

“不能。”斯特兰奇抱起托尼，站起来往后退了一步。“抱歉，珍，他比较敏感，除了我不愿意跟着任何人。”

“你不用那么紧张，医生，”珍哈哈笑道，“我只是开个玩笑。不过你的猫确实很漂亮。”

“是，谢谢。”斯特兰奇满头大汗地抱着猫坐下。

珍又恋恋不舍地玩了一会儿托尼的长毛，并拍摄了许多照片，终于在汉克·皮姆的电话催促之下离开了复仇者大宅。当高跟鞋的声音终于远去，斯特兰奇才长长地叹了口气，精疲力竭地仰躺在沙发靠背上。

“我觉得我还是把你变回人吧，安东内拉。”


	2. Chapter 2

“说真的，斯特兰奇，”托尼半躺在沙发上，笑得浑身颤抖，“安东内拉？”

“她那么问我，我总得想一个名字出来。安东内拉蹦到了我的脑子里，就是这样。”

“原来你有这样的爱好，”托尼支起身体，故意捏尖了嗓子说，“Conoce a Antonella, chica con pene, Señor Strange.”

他的西班牙语讲得挺道地，内容却是污言秽语，不堪入耳。斯特兰奇别过脸去，假装没听懂他说的话。

“你还是当猫的时候比较可爱。”斯特兰奇说。

托尼像猫儿一样蹭过来，柔软的头发扫过斯特兰奇的面颊，一双手臂环住他的腰。斯特兰奇叹了口气，由着托尼将自己抱住，并落下几个轻轻的吻。

“你喜欢的话，再把我变成猫啊。”托尼低低的声音扫过他的脖颈。

“你还想再来一次？”斯特兰奇转过头来，对上托尼的眼睛。这可稀奇了，托尼·斯塔克开始对魔法行为乐此不疲。

托尼耸耸肩，蓝色的眼睛微眯起来，看起来真的挺像一只懒散的猫。

“这算是挺新奇的体验，”他往后靠在沙发上，“作为另一种生物存在。要说的话，我不讨厌这个，甚至还有点喜欢，当猫的时候我的感官灵敏了很多。而且，”他倾身过来，故意压低了声音对斯特兰奇道，“你简直没法把手从我身上拿下来。”

“我——”斯特兰奇想要提出异议，但发现似乎事实胜于雄辩。“你的确是做猫的时候才比较可爱！”

“嗯，”托尼似乎并不急于反驳他，只是倾身过来吻他，“我很漂亮，不是吗？”

斯特兰奇被他压在沙发上，嘴唇和托尼的厮磨在一起。那灵巧的舌头探进来，很快就弄得斯特兰奇浑身发软、气喘吁吁了。托尼总是这样，总有办法让斯特兰奇轻而易举地丢盔弃甲，缴械投降。

他伸臂攀上托尼的脖颈，把他拉得更靠近自己，小腿勾住托尼的大腿。托尼揽住斯特兰奇的颈子继续吻他，直到斯特兰奇发出柔软颤抖的叹息。他抱住托尼，两手扣住对方的后背，二人的胸膛贴合在一起——

托尼忽然轻轻地嘶了一声，往后缩了一下。斯特兰奇头昏脑胀地直起身子，看见托尼微微皱眉，手按着右边肩膀，轻轻地喘着气。他往前倾身，凑过去看。

“碰到你了？”斯特兰奇这会儿清醒了些，抬起头来面对着托尼，“抱歉。痛得厉害吗？要不要药？”

托尼摇了摇头，咽了口唾沫然后开口道：“没什么。我自己没使对力。”

斯特兰奇点点头，翻身下地准备去找止痛药。托尼把他拉住，对他摇摇头。

“就吃一片，”他叹了口气，“能让你好受点。”

“不要了。”托尼侧过头去低声说。斯特兰奇摇摇头，知道托尼因为成瘾史，现在对药物依赖有顾虑，平时生病或受伤也多半是自己受着。托尼朝他扇了扇睫毛，露出一个笑容。招牌伎俩。“没多大点事，等会儿就好了。你陪我一会儿？”

斯特兰奇叹息一声，终于还是依言靠过去，轻轻倚着托尼没受伤的那一侧肩膀。他挨着那具温热的身体在沙发上侧躺了一会儿，先前翻涌的情欲渐渐平息下来。

“好不容易休个假，想办次事怎么就这么难呢，”托尼唉声叹气地抱怨道，“我的蛋蛋都要变成蓝色了。”

“馋不死你。”斯特兰奇别过脸去，耳朵微微发烧。

“是啊，我可是只馋猫，”托尼轻轻笑出声来，“要不至尊法师给想想办法？”

“我可没办法，你不如安分一点休养生息，祈祷伤能快点好。”斯特兰奇没好气地说。他倚着托尼发了会儿呆，忽然想到了些什么，抬起头来对上对方的眼睛。“之前你当猫的时候，有觉得痛吗？”

托尼看了他一眼，回忆了一会儿后说：“只有一点点，比现在好很多，几乎注意不到。为什么会这样？”

“据我所知，猫对疼痛的耐受度很高，”斯特兰奇沉吟道，“你还想再变猫吗？”

第二次变成猫以后，托尼对他的二重生活又熟练了很多。他灵活轻盈地从桌椅柜架间跳上跃下，银灰色的大尾巴招摇地晃来晃去。斯特兰奇坐在沙发上看书，但心思不断地被那漂亮的大猫吸引走，两个小时过去书只往后翻了五页。到中午的时候，斯特兰奇叹息一声放弃了阅读，决定去厨房为他自己和他的猫找点食物充当午饭。

他从冰箱里拿出两块牛肉解冻，然后拆了一盒直条意粉开始煮面。托尼坐在流理台上看着他操作，看样子是等着不劳而获。

“说真的，你这么大一只猫，应该自己出去捕猎，而不是等着我给你做饭。”斯特兰奇一边煮面一边朝旁边看，发现托尼正认真地端详着正在解冻的生牛肉。

“你……”斯特兰奇放下手中的锅，咽了口唾沫，“你不会想吃生肉吧？”

托尼抬起头来看他，舌头舔了一圈锐利的牙齿，蓝色的眼睛好像在认真地说着“是的，我想”。

斯特兰奇觉得自己有点出汗，走过去把那块牛肉拿走，放进锅里。

“托尼，这未免有点太野蛮了，”斯特兰奇打开瓦斯炉，开始煎牛肉，“我至少给你煎到三成熟吧。”

猫叫了一声，然后在流理台上趴下，尾巴百无聊赖地甩来甩去。斯特兰奇决定把这当成是同意了。他在锅边忙活了一会儿，发现猫已经躺下了，并无聊地打了个哈欠。

“你要是吃生肉，我决不会再吻你哪怕一次！”斯特兰奇最终这么说。

当天下午，复仇者大宅又有客人来访。斯特兰奇去开门的时候，托尼正坐在沙发上全神贯注地看代码，似乎并未注意到来客。

“你好，斯蒂芬，没想到在这见到你，”里德·理查兹假装惊讶地说，目光朝客厅里探，“那是猫吗？”

“是的，那是我的猫安东内拉。”这一次斯特兰奇镇定得多了。

“我从来没见过这么大的猫。”

“我知道，每个人都这么说。”

“好吧，恭喜你有了新的朋友，”里德一字一顿地说，“但为什么你的猫在看电脑屏幕？”

“呃……”斯特兰奇回过头去看；托尼假装一无所知地四下环顾，然后从沙发上跃下，趴在地毯上装成一只普通的猫。

“而且看的还是……”里德走过去，瞧了一眼屏幕上的内容，“嵌入式Rust开发？”

“他只是碰巧在那里而已，”斯特兰奇说着，向猫扔了一个毛线团，“我觉得他更喜欢这个。”

托尼很配合地开始用爪子刨那个毛线团，十分饶有兴味的样子。里德将信将疑地点点头，在沙发上落了座。

“很漂亮啊，”里德看了一会儿和毛线团逗乐的托尼，“好大的尾巴，简直是尾巴上长出一只猫。”

“是的，非常难得。”斯特兰奇不由自主地也盯着猫看。他还在追着那个毛线团转圈；难道他真的喜欢那玩意儿吗？

“我有事来找托尼的，”里德端起茶杯喝了口茶，“关于他战甲改进的一些方案。看起来他现在不在？”

“不凑巧，确实不在，”斯特兰奇有些不自在地说，“你要等他回来吗？他可能还得有一会儿。”

“我等一会儿吧，如果四点他还没回来我就回去了。”里德似乎打定主意要闲聊一阵，“你和他最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，”斯特兰奇渐渐放松了一些，要说的话他还挺喜欢和里德说话的，“他之前去蛮荒之地受了点伤，不过不太严重。”

托尼从地板上跃上沙发，在斯特兰奇身边蜷成一团。斯特兰奇摸摸他的耳朵，他便很受用地咪了一声，用脑袋蹭斯特兰奇的手。

“我们认识很久了吧，”里德突然说，“我是说，你、我和托尼。”

“是啊，是挺久的，”斯特兰奇有些疑惑为什么里德突然谈起往事，“我记得我跟他还是在你和苏珊的婚礼上认识的。”

“其实我一直感到奇怪，你和他为什么没早一点在一起，”里德抬起头来看着他，“我是说，我两个小孩都那么大了，你们居然是最近才开始恋爱。”

“什——”斯特兰奇愣了愣，摸猫的手停住了。托尼也坐直了身子，耳朵立了起来。

“别这么惊讶，”里德不禁失笑，“你一直喜欢他，对吧？从很早的时候开始。大胆一点猜测，从你知道他的真实身份那会儿。”

斯特兰奇咬住下唇，沉默了一阵。他低下头，那双蓝莹莹的猫眼正看着他，他也望进那双眼睛。“很明显吗？”

“也不算吧，”里德思索着说，“可能是因为我对你们都比较了解，所有才看出来了一点。这么说是真的了？因为我也是猜测。”

“我确实一直对他有好感，”斯特兰奇冲里德笑了笑，感觉到猫蹭到他怀里来，舔了舔他的手指，“但托尼一直有女朋友，我那时也没有这么……”

“无可救药地迷恋他，随时准备跳上床？”

“里德，我不敢相信你像这么说话。”

里德哈哈大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。“不管怎么样，我为你们感到高兴。”

“是啊，”斯特兰奇低下头，轻轻抚摸猫的颈子，“我也很高兴。”

他们又闲聊了一阵，猫一直偎在斯特兰奇身边，尾巴轻轻扫过斯特兰奇的手背，挠得他心里发痒。斯特兰奇开始有些走神，直到四点钟里德起身向他道别。

“看起来我是等不到托尼回来了，”不知为何里德说话的时候也看着猫，“我先走了，他回来的话叫他联系我。”

“好，”斯特兰奇站起来，“替我向苏珊问好。”

“我会的。”里德点点头，接着瞧了斯特兰奇一秒钟，嘴巴张开又合上，一副欲言又止的神情。

“你还要说什么直接说，”斯特兰奇叹了口气，有些摸不着头脑，“我们都这么熟了，不至于这样吧。”

“就一件事，”里德似乎在竭力保持表情的平静，“大概这是你们的私事，或许你们在玩什么游戏，但我没法不在意这个——你是把他变成猫了吗？”

“谁？”斯特兰奇假装迟钝地问。

“我们都这么熟了，不至于这样吧，”里德叹了口气，“我们共同的同事，你的男朋友，托尼·斯塔克。”

“里德可太聪明了，让他给猜出来我倒不意外。”变回人样的托尼盘腿坐在沙发上，一边看电脑一边和斯特兰奇说话。

“我觉得他是存心的，故意问我十年前的八卦。”斯特兰奇回忆了一下他和里德的对话，叹了口气。

“说起来，”托尼放下电脑，轻轻倚了过来，“是真的吗？”

“什么是不是真的？”

“你喜欢我，”托尼吻了一下他的脖颈，声音低得像一声叹息，“从知道我秘密身份那时候就开始了。”

“事实上，比那还要早。”斯特兰奇没有掩饰；事到如今，他倒觉得没什么好遮遮掩掩的了。

“是吗，”托尼低下头笑了一声，再次抬起眼睛时不知怎的看上去有些悲哀，“那我们错过了很多时光。”

“没关系，”斯特兰奇轻轻吻他的唇角，“我们以后还可以有很多时光。”

“你说得对，”托尼侧过头去笑笑，“或许现在的我才更适合你。十年前？我那时候太年轻，太傻啦。”

斯特兰奇没有再答话，只是侧过身子将托尼轻轻抱住。缘分戏弄了他们多年，其间有过许多次的阴差阳错，一些尚未成熟的时机没能成为他们的命运。但斯特兰奇觉得自己足够幸运了；命运或许变化无常，但如今看来，变化无常更为美丽。*

“我还想问，”托尼忽然偏过头来问他，眼睛含笑，“你那时喜欢的是哪个我？”

“什么？”

“你还不知道我秘密身份的时候，”托尼一边比划一边说，“你喜欢的是哪个？铁皮人，还是SI的托尼·斯塔克？”

斯特兰奇笑出声来，伸臂勾住托尼的颈子，“你猜猜看？”

*化用了辛波丝卡


	3. Chapter 3

“有一个这个，”斯特兰奇透过传送阵拿出一样法器，“或许能对你有点用处。”

托尼闻言站起来，倾身过来看。“什么？”

斯特兰奇掌心上放着一枚皮制的环，直径约五英寸，样子看上去很老旧了。托尼把那枚环拿过来，按了一下卡扣，环从中间打开了。

“情趣用品？”托尼抬起眼睛，饶有兴味地看着斯特兰奇。

斯特兰奇白了他一眼，伸手把环拿回来，别过脸去。“算了。”

“别算了啊，”托尼蹭过来，从背后抱住他，“告诉我，是什么？”

斯特兰奇叹了口气，转过身来看着他：“是一样法器，我在上面附了魔，用这个你可以自己变猫。”

“还有这种东西，”托尼仔细端详了一番那枚环，“怎么用？”

“你过来。”斯特兰奇让托尼在他面前坐下，脸上不知怎的有些发烧。托尼凑过来看，斯特兰奇让他把头抬起来。

托尼下颌线条锋利，脖颈修长优美，斯特兰奇用手拂上去，不禁呆了一呆。他定定神，又靠近了些，这回能清晰地看到薄薄的皮肤下跳动的脉搏。斯特兰奇咽了口唾沫，将皮制的环贴上去，然后阖上卡扣。颈圈紧紧地贴合着托尼颈部的皮肤，好像为他量身定做的一样；斯特兰奇的手在上面流连了半秒，触碰到他的脉搏，和他身上散发的热度。斯特兰奇怔愣了一会儿，忽然鬼使神差地倾靠过去，在托尼的颈子上亲了一下。

他听到轻轻的笑声，接着手腕被扣住，腰上有一只手臂环上来。托尼正好整以暇地看着他，长而密的睫毛下掩着一双含着笑意的蓝眼，像一只等着猎物上钩的猫。

“你这么容易就被搞兴奋了，是不是？”托尼抱住他，轻轻舔吻他的耳廓，“被这个……法器，嗯，既然你这么说。”

斯特兰奇战栗着出了口气，心跳得很快。托尼温热的呼吸扫在他的耳后，扰得他心烦意乱，浑身发热。

“别弄我……”斯特兰奇侧过头去试图避开托尼的吻，话语的尾音却在末尾处被碾碎成细软的呻吟。他喘得厉害，最终放弃似的歪过头去，把脸埋进托尼的颈窝。

“谁弄你了？”托尼似乎下定决心要继续逗他，“是谁主动亲我的？”

斯特兰奇伏在他怀里喘了一会儿，希望自己能镇定一下。他的身体总是轻而易举地为托尼情动，爱与渴望的种子早早埋下，风一吹就开始肆意疯长。他和托尼有一段时间没做过了，这回被撩拨三两下，就更加轻易地丢盔弃甲，浑身上下都渴望着被他入侵，被他占有。斯特兰奇差一点就放弃抵抗了，但终究还是顾忌托尼身上的伤，竭力将自己从情欲的泥淖中拖拽出来。

“说正事。”他气喘吁吁地从托尼怀里坐起来，知道自己现在肯定看起来一团糟，但还是低着头尽力保持镇定。

“好吧，好吧，如果你非得这样。”托尼叹了口气，把他放开，“虽然我不知道还能有什么‘正事’比这个更重要。”

托尼这次挺轻易地就放过了他，斯特兰奇松了口气的同时，不免感到一点点的失望。但只有一点点，斯特兰奇这么决定道。他坐直身子，轻轻咳了一声，然后说：“那个法器，我已经往里面注入了魔力。你要是想变成猫，就按一下里侧的一颗珠子，你就能变成猫了。”

“嗯，这个‘法器’。”托尼故意把“法器”两个字咬得很重，说话时扬起头，形状优美的颈子裸露出来，被附魔的颈圈紧紧咬住。

斯特兰奇咽了口唾沫，别过脸去不再看他。“你试试吧。”

“我试试。”他听见托尼应了一声，接着背后传来一阵轻笑。他直起身子，侧过脸去时脸颊被吻了一下，托尼低低的声音从他耳边扫过去：“你好可爱。”

斯特兰奇耳朵发烧，过了好一阵才回头去看。戴着颈圈的猫冲他眨了一下眼睛，然后轻快地从沙发上跃下，三两步便消失了个没影。

“托尼，你太大了，进不去的。”

斯特兰奇坐在沙发上，放下报纸叹了口气。

先前，猫蹲在一个空快递盒前看了好一会儿，似乎在进行着什么思想斗争；最终他放弃抵抗似的迈了过去，试图把自己塞进那个空快递盒里。但托尼实在是一只很大的猫，而那个快递盒又太小。他已经努力了五分钟，还是没能成功地把全部的自己塞进去。他把三条腿放进去，就总有一条腿在外面；如果头先进去，屁股就会露在外面；如果后腿进去，脑袋和颈子就怎么也塞不进去了。

斯特兰奇又看了他一会儿，期间试图做自己的事，但总是对猫移不开眼睛。猫和人固然都是托尼·斯塔克，但作为猫和作为人的托尼·斯塔克又多少不一样。托尼做猫的时候有一些平时没有的兴趣，譬如毛线团、生肉和钻进盒子，这些显然是来自于猫的天性。

“托尼，算了吧，”斯特兰奇叹了口气，又劝阻了一次，“我可以给你找个更大的盒子。”

正在与盒子搏斗的托尼抬起头来看了他一眼，眼神说不出的坚定，似乎不把自己塞进去就不打算罢休。斯特兰奇摇了摇头，看着猫以越来越滑稽的姿势试图往盒子里塞。他决定不再劝了；托尼是个很固执的人，即使作为猫也一样。

斯特兰奇又开始看报纸，过了好一会儿才起身去倒水。经过快递盒的时候，他往里看了一眼。猫已经睡着了，且以一种在斯特兰奇看来十分扭曲的姿势把自己完完全全地团进了那个盒子里，甚至包括那条毛蓬蓬的大尾巴。斯特兰奇不免有些惊讶；其一，托尼·斯塔克竟然会大白天睡觉，这实在是很稀奇；其二，猫竟然真的是液体。

他们就这样又过了好几天；托尼时而作为人、时而作为猫出现在复仇者大宅里，大多数人以为是来访的斯特兰奇新养了一只很大的猫。托尼似乎对他的双重生活十分满意，并且乐于享受作为猫时来自众人的惊叹和来自斯特兰奇的爱抚。几天下来斯特兰奇确实得承认，他就是没法把手从猫身上拿下来。只要托尼出现在他身边，他就忍不住摸他、抱他，再不济也会直着眼睛看他。还好现在算是休假，斯特兰奇想着，不然他的工作效率一定会惨不忍睹。

“猫的确太可爱了。”斯特兰奇这么下了结论。

托尼很受用地点点头，朝斯特兰奇靠近了些。“对，尤其是我这样的猫。”

“所有的猫都很可爱，”斯特兰奇在PDA上划过一个小猫视频，“你只是恰好是其中一个罢了。”

“是吗？”托尼笑着说，“但你明明只养过我这一只猫。”

“我要是养很多猫，我也会喜欢它们的。”

“我觉得我不喜欢这个假设，”托尼皱着眉头说，“你只能养我这一只猫。”

“托尼，”斯特兰奇叹了口气，耐心地说，“你知道你其实本质上还是一个人吧？”

“是倒是，”托尼沉吟道，“只是有时候确实会有一些猫的习性。”

“你是说你现在想玩毛线团吗？”

“这还不至于，”托尼不禁失笑，“现在不会有。不过很奇怪，我变成猫之后虽然也清楚自己其实是个人，但看到毛线团就会有玩上一玩的冲动。如果看到盒子，我就想钻进去。而且变成猫之后我总容易困，有时候不知不觉就睡着了。”

斯特兰奇点点头，“能让你多睡一会儿也挺好的。”

“所以有好处也有坏处吧，”托尼总结道，“猫比人要敏锐很多，但能集中注意力的时间太短了，一不留神就睡着。”

斯特兰奇笑着说：“你睡着的样子很可爱。”

托尼会以各种姿势、在复仇者大宅的各个角落睡着。他有时候在书房的地毯上团成一团，蓬松的尾巴遮住脸和四肢，远看就像一个很大的毛球。有时候则在阳台的花盆后面直挺挺地拉成一个长条，阳光给他银白色的长毛镀上一层金色。还有时候他睡在斯特兰奇怀里，20磅的重量压得斯特兰奇两腿发麻，但斯特兰奇总舍不得放开他。

“所以你还是最喜欢我，对吧。”托尼搂住他，笑着吻他的嘴唇。

“我当然最喜欢你。”斯特兰奇闭上眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气。

“斯蒂芬，这是怎么一回事？”

斯特兰奇从床上抬起头来，看见托尼从房间门口走进来，是他寻常的样子，但有些显著的不一样。他头顶上多生了一对猫耳朵，顶上生着尖尖的脊毛。斯特兰奇睁大了眼睛，但发现对方的神情并未显得慌张，反而像是有些新鲜的好奇。他又靠近了些，斯特兰奇才发现他不仅多生了一对耳朵，还有一根毛蓬蓬的大尾巴在后面晃来晃去。

“让我看看。”

斯特兰奇站起来，靠过去看托尼的颈圈。托尼很配合地仰起头，露出修长的脖颈和形状漂亮的喉结。斯特兰奇用手拨了拨那枚项圈，检查了一下魔力回路。

“我知道了，”斯特兰奇一边查探一边说，“是法器里的魔力耗尽了，导致你的这次变化不完全。我重新给你附魔，你再试一次，应该可以——”

“你身上好香。”托尼忽然打断了他，靠过来扣住他的手腕。他跟斯特兰奇挨得很近，挺直的鼻梁贴着斯特兰奇的侧颈，轻轻地嗅。

“我——”斯特兰奇感觉到热度迅速从他脖颈攀了上来，“我一直这个味道。”

“你一直很香。我没告诉过你吗？”托尼抬起头来面对着他，声音压得很低。斯特兰奇这才发现他和平时大不一样的地方；他生着一对尖利的犬齿，一双宝石样的蓝眼在卧室的灯光下变成了竖瞳。

“托尼，你，”斯特兰奇咽了口唾沫，伸手抚上对方的脸颊，“你和平时不一样了。你最好还是——”

“是吗？”托尼再一次打断了他，伸手握住他的手，“斯蒂芬，你心跳得好快。”

“我……”斯特兰奇看着他的眼睛，呼吸变得散乱。托尼这样子——危险、野性、魅惑，让他不由自主地感到慌张却又兴奋。那双蓝色的猫眼眯了起来，睫毛在眼睑下投下一片阴影。他现在像一个老练的猎人，而斯特兰奇就是他的猎物。

“我想要你。”托尼吻了一下他的唇角，然后慢慢抬起头来，歪着头瞧着他。斯特兰奇颤栗着出了口气，这次不用谁提醒也知道自己心跳很快了。他看着那双眼睛，几乎是下意识地朝托尼靠了过去，像是受到无法抵抗的诱惑。托尼的尾巴晃到前面来，柔软的毛扫过斯特兰奇的手臂，又引发了一串战栗。

他倚在托尼身上，抬起头去吻他。托尼一只手将他抱住，嘴唇与他的纠缠在一起，很快又加上了舌头和牙齿。锋利的犬齿轻轻擦过斯特兰奇的下唇，那从未有过的触感让斯特兰奇感到危险而无法抗拒，他不由自主地用舌头舔过那行牙齿。托尼见他不抵抗，便变本加厉地往里入侵，湿热的吻灼得斯特兰奇浑身发烧。他渐渐地被吻得喘不过气，眼前开始发白，身体倚在托尼身上，四肢发软。托尼终于放过他的时候，他大脑已经糊成一团了，只能倚在 托尼身上胡乱喘着气。

托尼把他按倒在柔软的大床上，用尖利的牙齿撕开他的衣服，手探了进去。斯特兰奇偏过头去低低地呻吟一声，呼吸渐渐碎成叹息和喘息揉在一处，身体发烧。托尼比平时急切很多，动作也粗暴了些许，但斯特兰奇的身体却为此兴奋得更厉害。他已经完全勃起了，两腿下意识地打开，等待着入侵和占有。

“我想要……”斯特兰奇的声音被埋进枕头里，却逃不过托尼敏锐的耳朵。托尼低低笑了一声，桎梏住斯特兰奇的身体，贴着他耳边问他：“想要什么？”

“要你……”斯特兰奇难堪地别过脸去，耳朵烧得通红，“要你操我。托尼，托尼……”

托尼受到鼓励般加快了动作，一对犬齿轻轻碾过斯特兰奇的乳尖，很快让那小东西挺立了起来。斯特兰奇长长地呻吟一声，身体难耐地拧着，痛和痒的交织让他一阵一阵地抽气。那牙齿偶然力道稍重，引得斯特兰奇轻轻地嘶声，托尼便道歉似的吻他的唇角，问他：“我弄痛你了吗？”

“没关系，”斯特兰奇的声音散碎在喘息里，“你快……”

托尼的手往下探，触到那入口时让斯特兰奇猝不及防地叫出声。他们的性爱通常都有漫长的前戏，有时长到让斯特兰奇觉得托尼是在刻意折磨他，但今天不是如此。那未完成的魔法式或许点燃了托尼体内隐藏的一点兽性，他的行为有几分如兽般野性且直入主题。

修长生茧的手指上沾了冰凉的润滑剂，径直探入斯特兰奇有一段时间未被入侵的身体。那冰凉的触感使斯特兰奇差一点就开始呜咽，他一边有些慌张一边渴求着更多。托尼一面吻他，一面开拓他的甬道，手指加到两根，三根。

一段时间没做，斯特兰奇的身体几乎敏感得过分了，托尼差一点只凭技巧高超的手指就干得他高潮。他难耐地拧着身体，穴口收缩着渴求着更多。他希望自己没说什么不知廉耻的蠢话，因为脑子里的高热已经让他不太清楚自己在胡言乱语些什么了。

斯特兰奇下面被逗弄着，又感到胸口一阵酥痒。托尼长长的尾巴扫了过来，柔软的毛挠得斯特兰奇浑身发抖，呜咽出声，身体却被按住，几乎没法动弹。

托尼又吻了他一次，这次决定不再等了，径直进入了斯特兰奇的身体。他抬起斯特兰奇的大腿，不由分说便往里撞，囊袋碰到斯特兰奇的臀部，发出淫靡的水声。斯特兰奇这才终于觉得被填满了，铺天盖地的快感碾过他的身心，让他没法控制地叫出声。托尼按住他的身体，撞击的时候准确地碾过前列腺，那柔软的小穴很快开始痉挛。托尼发出一声低低的咆哮，那声音是更接近于兽了。

斯特兰奇阴茎前端开始流水，下意识地便伸手去碰。托尼很快地按住他的手，他力气很大，叫斯特兰奇分毫都动不得。斯特兰奇难耐地呜咽一声，头偏过去把声音掩住，却感觉到颊边落下一个安抚的吻。

“我帮你。”托尼握住他的阴茎，炽热的呼吸扑在他颈边。

斯特兰奇过分敏感的身体已经经不住多少撩拨了，他在托尼技巧娴熟的手指下很快迎来了第一次高潮，身体瘫软着倚在托尼怀里发抖。托尼没停下抽插的动作，只是把怀里的躯体抱得更紧，并不断地吻他。后穴的快感仍不断地冲击着斯特兰奇的感官，脑海里的弦一根一根地断裂，然后被碾压成碎片。那白热的顶峰再次到来时他禁不住叫出声，高亢的呜咽和呻吟混在一起，那一瞬间世界颠倒，日月倒悬。他花了很久才回过神来，托尼仍在他体内往里撞着，但他被操成一滩水的身体已经动弹不得。托尼将他紧紧抱住，呼吸变得更加粗重，频率加快的几次冲击之后终于射在他体内。

事后，托尼趴在他身边发出猫儿一样满足的咕噜声，头顶上一对耳朵微微地发着抖。斯特兰奇慢慢地眨了下眼睛，好想去碰碰那对漂亮的猫耳朵，身上却没有力气。他阖上眼睛躺了一会儿，感觉到托尼从旁边翻过身，又将他抱住。

他在托尼怀里轻轻地喘着气，心跳渐渐平复下来。托尼意犹未尽地用尖尖地牙齿擦着他的颈子，一对蓝眼瞳仁放大了，睫毛懒懒散散地虚掩着，像一只餍足的大猫。

“斯蒂芬，”他这会儿发出的声音也像是猫咪的咕噜了，“你开心吗？”

“我很开心，”斯特兰奇轻轻地叹气，舒服地闭上眼睛，“嗯，你再亲亲我吧。”

他的猫蹭过来，在他嘴角落下轻柔的吻。一次，两次，三次。柔软蓬松的尾巴上下晃荡着，挠过两个人的大腿。

“我竟然开始觉得魔法有时候也会是个好东西，”托尼轻轻地笑出声，“这真让人害怕。”

斯特兰奇侧过身去抱他，亲吻他尖尖的耳朵。“那么，我们还可以多多探索一下。”

西斜的太阳照进来，光温暖柔软得有些过分。是适合尽情玩乐后的猫咪睡个长觉的好天气。


End file.
